The Nightmares Begin
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: Merlin hears a voice in his head calling for help. Merlin goes to see what he can do to help. He is shocked by who he finds. Set a week after series 3.
1. A Cry for Help

The Nightmares Begin

11-A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Summary: Merlin hears a voice in his head calling for help. Merlin goes to see what he can do to help. He is shocked by who he finds. Set a week after Series 3.

I know that is a rubbish summary.

Pairings: Arthur/Gwen. Merlin/? (I will let you guess)

Please enjoy :D

^^=Telepathy

Chapter 1: A cry for help

* * *

><p>Gods I hate that prat, Merlin thought as he walked down the corridor, let's all have a knights only party so Merlin can't come. He sighed it wasn't fair being a servant.<p>

Merlin looked down at long list of jobs Arthur had given him and smiled. Everything was done, from cleaning Arthur room to feeding his dogs. But now what. He couldn't talk to Gwen because of Uther and Giaus would what him to collect herbs. Well done Arthur, I have nothing to do.

The sudden cold hit him, making him shiver, there was something wrong he could sense it. His ears twitched, he could hear something, a kind of mumbling. He closed his eyes, it was slightly clearer. Slowly words began to form in his mind.

^Anyone…Me….Somebody…Help!^

Merlin jumped and his eyes flew open. The pitch of the help was so high pitched it was defiantly a girls but the terror, the confusion in the way it was screamed into his head made him scared. He had to help.

Once again closing his eyes he tried to block the pleading going on inside his head. He tried to find where the voice was coming from, it was definitely inside the castle, but where? Then another screaming help made his head jerk right, he could feel the pull of the words now, being transmitted from their brain to his. He ran forward, following the trail the voice was admitting. Then he came to a stop.

Huge oak doors stood closed, the voice was definitely coming from inside that room. But no one was allowed inside. This was what was now known as the cup room. The reason for no one going inside is because it was so damaged from Morgana's tantrum and as most of the people who had been inside the room put it "Felt like I was being watched" or "It feels wrong", that Arthur stepping in as regent for his mad Father, had banned anyone from entering. Thought merlin knew one thing, it could only be locked from the inside so it was easy to get in.

He pushed the door lightly trying not to make a sound. He stepped thought the crack he had opened and closed it. He turned to face the room, the voice in his head clearer than before.

The room had been completely destroyed, shattered glass littered the floor, bits of wall and ceiling crumbling as it landed on the floor, broken. The red blood stain, still visible upon the pillar.

Then a figure wearing a crimson dress looked up, her ebony hair in tangles, her face socked in tears. Merlin's mouth fell open, his body tensed in shock.

He had found Morgana.

Her olive, blood shot eyes looked at him.

"Merlin" Morgana gasped trying to suppress a sob "what has happened". Her face suddenly looked shocked, as if remembering something, "what have I done" she whispered to herself.

Merlin was still too shocked to speak, even to move, has she just released what she has done.

"Merlin" a sob escaped her body "I'm scared Merlin"

Merlin stepped forward at last, she was the one scared after everything she had done to everyone.

"I went to her" She gulped "I was angry, I'm sorry Merlin I went to Morgause to...to" Morgana shuddered "He's not dead is he? Uther?"

What? She knows he's not dead, she made sure of it.

"She…Morgause put a spell on me"

What…that was over a year ago.

"I don't know what has happened since then…how long have I been out for?"

Merlin's mouth opened again in shock. "You" he tried to speak "You have been out for over a year".

* * *

><p>11-I hope you liked my first chapter!<p>

First thing I what to say is that do not worry about Gwen. When 10 read this she asked me straight away, "what has Uther done to Gwen?" I won't tell you but if you read the digital spy interview with Angel, you will find out (I was shocked when I found out I had given Gwen the right job! :D).

I will tell you now that this is a Merlin/Morgana! I adore the couple!

I expect the next chapter to come soonish, I really need to do homework but have been neglecting it for a week.

Please review! :D


	2. No Memory

Chapter 2: No Memory

11- Hello everyone! I have to apologise for this long wait, I have been busy with school work.

I what to thank Alexis, Paladinobr, The Ashes Fan, ChiChi-O, Mrs. Bonner, ChristineThePirateQueen, Poupoufinou'sDaydreaming, Eidolon02 and Amy for reviewing.

I also what to thank Annabelle Grigori, Charmed131, Dominatus, JingRipple, mattl2003, Poupoufinou'sDaydreaming, This Is Gallifrey and valuablenicola for adding to you favourites.

And I also what to thank the following for alerting my story- Alurin, Annabelle Grigori, ChristineThePirateQueen, Emperor's Sister, fieryhairedmaiden92, JingRipple, kissfromarose2, L.A.H.H, Mrs. Bonner, NyxSerpent, SohotforEdward, Terapsina and tillyrose3.

Hope you all like my new chapter!

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what has happened since then…how long have I been out for?"<em>

_Merlin's mouth opened again in shock. "You" he tried to speak "You have been out for over a year"._

Morgana half sobbed half laughed.

"Really Merlin that is far too long, you're joking right?"

Merlin looked at her, it looked like she was telling the truth, the way she kept eye contact with him and the defiant tone in her voice. But still.

"I'm not joking, you were…awake" the words caught in his throat, making his voice tremble "you…you"

"What did I do?" She whispered her eyes widening slightly.

"You took over Camelot" Merlin heard her gasp but carried on "You gave the order to kill…the people of Camelot"

Morgana had fresh tears falling from her eyes onto the floor. Merlin felt a slight pang in his chest for her. He bent down and placed his arm around her shoulder's trying to comfort her, she was freezing.

"Everyone must hate me" Morgana sobbed, chocking on her tears "They must all what to kill me"

Merlin didn't answer. Morgana took the silence as a yes and cried harder, burying her face into his shoulder.

"You need to get out of here, I will help you get out-"

"No, please don't leave me" Morgana cut in whimpering. She looked up at him, her tear stained face shining with the new tears she had just shed, their eyes met. She looked terrified "I have no one else, please"

"I suppose" Merlin thought fast, where was a safe place where he could keep an eye on her? "You could stay with me"

Morgana laughed slightly through her tears, then noticed that he was completely serious. "Thank you Merlin, but how are we going to get from here, wherever here is, to your room without being seen?"

Merlin tilted his head cockily "I don't know…duck into an alcove, there everywhere and no one bothers to look round them, trust me"

"I suppose that is the best plan we have" Morgana said weakly.

They both got their feet; Morgana clutched Merlin for support, swaying slightly on the spot.

"Are you ok" Merlin asked concerned, seeing her pale skin turn paler.

"I'm fine, it's been a while since I last walked" Morgana answered giving him a reassuring smile.

Merlin gulped, he still didn't know if she is telling the truth, but she seemed to be her old self again, the kind Morgana who thought of others, the kind Morgana who trusted her friends, the kind Morgana who would never betray them. After everything they had been through, could he ever trust her again?

"Ready" Morgana's voice brought him back to reality.

Merlin nodded.

He walked forward towards the large oak doors and pulled it open till there was a crack big enough for them to slip through. No one was outside, Merlin let out a small sigh of relief, turning back to Morgana holding out his hand. Morgana gave his a small watery smile excepting his hand.

They slipped out of the door, hand in hand, looking left then right. Silence greeted them, no one was coming. Merlin led Morgana forward, understanding the gesture; they began to run down the corridors.

Their footsteps thundered in Merlin's ears, taking her down short cuts and corridors. Sweat started to fall from his brow. They were nearly there, only three more corridors.

Then a noise, footsteps. Merlin immediately pushed himself and Morgana into the nearest alcove. He didn't know why he stayed there, pressed tightly next to Morgana, breathing heavily. The guard who had caused the footsteps, walked passed and true to Merlin's word he did not look into the alcove. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the guard was truly gone they stepped out. Giving a small nod to Morgana they began to run again.

He loved running, it was like running away from all his problems, a chance of freedom from the world. Morgana's hand that was once so cold in his was burning hot with sweat. A small ball of hope began to form in his chest, if Morgana was good perhaps, with time, she could return back to court, to all her friends. But no, she would never be accepted back and he knew it.

He turned his head slightly to study her features. Her long midnight black hair flowing behind her, her greenish bloodshot eyes glowed in the dim candlelight, her lips parted in a joyous smile.

They both came to a stop in front of the old door that led to Gaius's chambers. Opening the door slightly, Merlin saw the withering old man sitting on a stool writing notes from a book.

Sighing slightly, Merlin thought of a plan.

"Stay here" Merlin whispered to Morgana, letting go of her slim hand and pointing to an alcove out of sight. She nodded and walked soundlessly into it, concealing her from view.

Merlin opened the door slowly and walked inside. Gauis looked around quickly and smiled at his young ward.

"Merlin is something wrong?" Gauis asked slightly worried, noticing how Merlin seemed to be bothered by something.

"It's nothing" Merlin replied swiftly, thinking fast "I wanted to tell you that…Gwaine has fallen down the stairs, again, and has knocked himself out"

Gauis sighed "that's the third time this week. I better go see him, which staircase this time?"

"The Eastern staircase" Merlin answered, the eastern staircase he knew was the furthest away from Gaius's chambers.

"Right, thank you Merlin" Gauis grabbed his medical kit and strode out of the chamber.

Merlin waited a few seconds, then went to see if Gauis was out of sight. Gauis was gone, he should be gone for fifteen minutes, tops.

Merlin walked other to the alcove where Morgana should been hidden. She was still there, she looked more nervous than scared now.

Morgana stepped out and followed Merlin through Gaius's chambers and into Merlin's smaller chambers.

He turned to lock the door, he always had a key on him he just never thought to use it before. The click of the door told him it was locked.

He turned to face Morgana, her olive eyes scanning the room for something "where am I going to sleep?"

Merlin walked over to his wardrobe "You could sleep there" he replied pointing to the floor of the wardrobe.

Morgana's smile faltered for a second "It's better than lying on the floor in that room I was in, so I suppose it will do"

Merlin grabbed a few things from inside the wardrobe. Some spare pillows he had at the top of the wardrobe, a blanket and an old cloak he never wore, giving them all to Morgana.

Morgana got to work laying down the cloak upon the wooden floor of the wardrobe, plumping up the pillows and striating the blanket that she had carefully placed on top.

When she had finished making her "bed" he had to admit that he was glad he was not sleeping there.

"I'm going to go to sleep then" Morgana announced, braking the long, loud silence.

She climbed awkwardly into her "bed" and snuggled into the blanket.

"Goodnight" Morgana called.

"Goodnight" Merlin replied.

After five minutes the gentle breathing coming from Morgana told him that she was asleep. He crept silently to his bed. A slight pang of guilt filled him seeing Morgana sleeping practically on the ground.

Quickly he changed his red top for his white and slipped into his bed. His heart was beating fast for someone who was in bed. What did it mean, Morgana coming back? He felt the darkness press upon him. He was asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I have added more mergana stuff than what was on my original draft, so I hope you liked it.<p>

I what to thank my sister 10, for checking my chapter again in your own hilarious way.

I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but I will try and make sure it is not as long as last times wait.

Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, it's the only way my writing will get better. :D


	3. The Nightmares Begin

Chapter 3: The Nightmares begin

11- I'm so sorry for the long wait, I will give you my excuse at the end.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: L.A.H.H, Charmed131, sansastark, the-mysterious-scribe, Elin Marc, ChiChi-O, FireChildSlytherin5, JAIMOL, ChristineThePirateQueen.

I would also like to thank Dominatus, JingRipple, Annabelle Grigori, This Is Gallifrey, Mentrale, Bella Kali, JAIMOL, the-mysterious-scribe, DiceAndBishop and blondewolf1 for adding to your favourites.

I would also like to thank the following for alerting my story: Annabelle Grigori, Terapsina, fieryhairedmaiden92, Charmed131, Sansastark, Bella Kali, JAIMOL, ray1, vampirekitty578 and Chaos Creates Order.

* * *

><p>Screaming filled Merlin's ears, getting louder and louder. He shot out of bed. The screaming was not coming from himself but from the tense, shaking body on the floor of his wardrobe, that was Morgana.<p>

Merlin got out of bed and crept over to her. Kneeling down beside her he saw her eyes open in fear and shock, before collapsing upon his chest in silent tears.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Gauis queried through the door, trying to twist the door handle to get in.

"It's nothing, I…had a nightmare" Merlin invented.

"What was it about?" His Guardian inquired.

"Erm…I will tell you in the morning" Merlin replied.

"Ok. Try and get some sleep then"

"Will do" He heard the footsteps of his Uncle going back to his bed.

Merlin looked down at Morgana still crying silently onto his chest.

"Morgana" She looked up at the whisper of her name, revealing her tear stained face.

"Tell me what happened" Merlin asked softly.

"Nightmare…" she sniffled "It was horrible…I woke up in my bed, my old bed, it was so odd. It was like I was watching everything happen in front of me, it was like I was a ghost and everyone was ignoring me. I could see me wondering around everywhere, I was following me, then…" Morgana breathed deeply.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, fearing what she might say.

"People stared to get ill, everywhere I went, they just collapsed as they stood…I was terrified, I could see me terrified, and I hid, as in me in the dream. The minutes later you and Arthur came. I thought I was safe. But then these Knight people came, we tried to move Uther…I thought one of the Knights was going to kill me…then we were in throne room, the Arthur went out to fight them…then…then" Morgana's breath quickened.

"I poisoned you" He whispered. Morgana flinched.

"How did you know?" She whimpered.

"This" Merlin sighed "Has already happened".

"I watched you, you were crying" Morgana breathed "You really didn't want to do it, I wish I never put you into that situation"

"I'm sorry" Merlin gulped "For poisoning you".

"You cannot be blamed Merlin, you were only doing your duty to Camelot. I promise Merlin" Morgana grasped his hands within hers and looked deep into the blue pools of his eyes "I will never let you have to choose between me and Camelot again" She gave a small smile, it was odd to see a real smile on her lips, not the predictable smirk.

"You must then know what happens next then, you gave Morgause a choice between me or taking over Camelot. She chose me and then disappeared with me".

Merlin nodded to show that what she had said was true.

"Really, did that all happen?" Morgana whispered seriously.

"Yes" Merlin whispered back. He let go of Morgana's hands and got up from his crouch "Try and get some sleep then"

"You too" Morgana whispered before snuggling back down into her "bed".

Merlin crept back into his own bed. _She had forgiven him_. A small smile caressed his lips. _But she had forgiven him before. What if she was her old self, but what if she isn't. Can I trust her?_ Merlin turned over, his plagued thoughts running around his head, slowly falling to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Sunlight drifted in through the window, waking Merlin up. Looking over to his wardrobe he could see the sleeping form of Morgana. Getting out of bed he took off his white top and changed it for his blue one before going to the door and unlocking it with a satisfying click. Opening it and closing the door slowly so not to wake Morgana.

"Had a good sleep?" Merlin turned around quickly to see his guardian step forward with a bowl of soup.

"Yes" Merlin smiled.

"Right, sit down, eat your soup and tell me about your dream," They both sat down at the table, Merlin sipping the cold soup, Gauis eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

"So tell me what happened" Gauis asked softly.

"Well, there were these bandits chasing me" Merlin invented.

"Bandits?"

"Yes, they chased me into a forest, and then one of them shot me in the shoulder, that's when I woke up"

"Right, well I think it is nothing to worry about, but if it does continue I will per-scribe you a sleeping draft"

"Ok" Merlin scraped the last of his soup from his bowl. He got to his feet and slowly opening and closing the door to get into his room. Gauis watched on in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and going off to do his rounds.

Merlin strode to his side table picked up his red scarf and carefully tied it round his neck, he turned to put his jacket on and saw Morgana looking at him with her olive eyes.

"Good morning" Morgana said pleasantly, smiling her little smile.

"Good morning" Merlin smiled back "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes quite, but I had an odd dream"

"What happened?" Merlin asked, putting on his jacket.

"Well it was like my nightmare, I was like a ghost again, but it was like time was going fast around me. Me in the dream was constantly being moved from camp to camp in a forest. Then I was told that I was to go back and to play my part well. Then I was wondering through a forest, and then I saw you and Arthur and a whole load of knights. I practically collapsed in front of you. That's when I woke up".

"That's what happened when we found you a couple of months ago" Merlin replied, remembering the scene clearly.

"Merlin, I know that I am the traitor in Camelot, but do I really go through with the plan, it's so…heartless"

_Can I really tell her? _

"Yes you did" Merlin said lightly, Morgana looked taken aback from this answer, but then how did she expect herself be to get so hated by everyone, well nearly everyone.

"Well I better get to work" Merlin said trying to change the subject "The prat will have a hangover I expect"

"Be careful then" Morgana laughed lightly "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, could you possibly get some of my dresses so I can wear something different? I mean I have been wearing this for days" Morgana inquired.

"Yes of course, I better be going, I'll see you later" Merlin gave her his signature smile.

"I'll see you later" Morgana replied, laying back down and closing her eyes.

Merlin walked out the door and locked it._ I hope this is a good idea._

OoOoOoO

Merlin walked quickly through the corridors. _Dresses, get some dresses. It can't be that hard. When I went and got that dress for Freya. _He swallowed at the thought of her name. _I managed it well, except that Gwen had caught me in the act. That did not look good on me. _He sighed. _I do not have a good history of smuggling dresses and usually makes me seem a bit random. _Rounding another corner he had arrived at Morgana's chambers.

Looking around to make sure no one was coming he tried to turn the handle. It was locked. Checking the cost was still clear he tried something else.

"Agored" he whispered and the door opened silently. Creeping quietly in, he closed the door quickly and gasped.

The whole room was covered in a thin layer of dust. Letting his eyes wonder across the room he noticed a stack of dresses, clearly they had be laundered just before Morgana's fall, but they still had a fine layer of dust on them. There were three dresses, the purple one with the hooded coat, the green one with the decorated belt and the white one with the long sleeves.

Being prepared this time round in getting dresses, Merlin carefully dusted down each dress, coughing form the dust, he put the dresses into a bag he had brought with him.

He began to look in some draws and in the wardrobe. He found the red and green cloak, which might help make the "bed" more comfortable. He also found the dark purply blue dress with the light blue over layer which Morgana hadn't worn in years.

Looking around further Merlin found a hair brush which he also shoved into the bag as well.

Then a sudden cold hit him, and the loudest screaming filled his head. Merlin collapsed to the floor from the force, clutching his head. It was the same sensation from before, which must mean.

"Morgana" Merlin whispered. He grabbed the bag and shot out the room, closing the door with a bang.

"Caewch y drws" he thought, and the door clicked.

He ran like a mad man through the corridors, ignoring everyone in his path.

"Merlin what's wrong" A voice belonging to Lancelot asked.

"Not now!" Merlin shouted back to a startled Lancelot.

Merlin continued to run till he saw the old door. He crashed through it and quickly walked through.

"Merlin what has happened?" Gauis asked seriously concerned.

"Nothing" Merlin gasped out of breath.

He turned the key in the lock and entered his room, closing the door swiftly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I left it on a cliff-hanger kind of, hopefully they will get better as the story goes on.<p>

Right my excuse, well I have been really busy with school, exams and the fact that I am really lazy. I expect the next update soon, but that can be from a week to around a fortnight.

Please review! I'm worried that it might start to become boring, so please do tell me.

:D


	4. A Moment of Madness

Chapter 4: A Moment of Madness

11- This chapter is really early, but I thought I would write a chapter while I still had the time so here it is!

I would like to thank noreallyidontcare, L.A.H.H, This Is Gallifrey, Elin Marc and vampirekitty578 for reviewing!

I would like to thank doovo2, LadyKnight0207, narnia365, noreallyidontcare, silver-doe287, Splash13, TheSoliloquy and Rach1991 for adding to alerts!

* * *

><p><em>He turned the key in the lock and entered his room, closing the door swiftly.<em>

A figure ran to him clutching him tightly, her nails digging into his jacket. Slightly taken aback, Merlin dropped the bag and hugged back, shushing the sobs that were coming from her.

"You're ok" Morgana mumbled into his shirt, "You're ok".

"It was another dream, wasn't it?" Merlin asked gently.

Morgana nodded, before burying her head into his shirt again. They stood hugging for a couple more seconds, and then broke it off and guided Morgana to his bed, where he made her sit while he got here a cup of water.

"Tell me what happened" Merlin said pressing the water into her clammy hands and sitting beside her.

"I made Uther go mad" pausing to take a gulp of water "I betrayed Camelot, I helped Morgause and Cenred. The fighting, so many lives lost due to my stupidity and ignorance. Our own fight" She looked at Merlin briefly before looking at the cup in her hands. "Then there were rocks falling, they woke me up. I thought perhaps they might have fallen on you too"

"They didn't don't worry, I managed to stop the enchantment and we defeated Cenred" Merlin said reassuringly.

Morgana smiled at Merlin "Thank you".

"For what?" Merlin asked slightly confused.

"For stopping me. For taking me in when probably no one else would dare to" Morgana took another sip of water.

A loud noise from next door, followed by men's voiced penetrated through the door.

"Put him over there" That was Gaius's voice.

"Will he be ok?" That was Percival's.

"Of course he will, it's only a bang to the head" Gaius replied.

Morgana and Merlin looked at another in confusion.

"I'm going to see what's going on" Merlin said, getting off the bed and going outside, closing the door quickly so they didn't see Morgana sitting on the bed.

The room was crowded, Gaius was getting some medicine from a cupboard, Arthur was brooding in a corner looking annoyed, Elyan and Percival were standing next to Gwaine who was slumped unconscious in a cot.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at Merlin at his exclamation. Percival shifted uncomfortably.

"It's my fault-" Percival began but was cut off by Arthur.

"It wasn't your fault" Arthur sighed heavily "It was Sir Pellinore. Percival won a fight with him and he really didn't like it. Pellinore said that it didn't count because Percival was a commoner. Gwaine called him an arrogant prat, so Pellinore punched him" Arthur looked out of the window, "It will take time for the other knights to get used to you all"

They all watched Gauis poured a greenish liquid down Gwaine's throat. Merlin could see a huge purplish blue bruise blooming just over the top of Gwaine's eye.

He felt sick, Merlin was always calling Arthur a prat and he had never been punched for it because of it. Merlin always thought that Pellinore had a hot head but he had never lost it before so much that he had punched someone.

"We better get back" Arthur said turning to leave "Merlin remember that me and Gwen are dining with The King tonight so try not nock things over"

"Of course sire" Merlin replied watching Arthur, Elyan and Percival exiting the room. Merlin followed suite and went back into his own chambers leaving Gauis to care for Gwaine.

As Merlin entered he found Morgana on the floor looking through the bag. She had placed the dresses neatly upon the floor and was now brushing her hair gently with the brush. As she noticed Merlin she smiled, got up and hugged him.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

Merlin smiled breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. Two hugs in one day, maybe she had truly forgiven him.

OoOoOoO

After the hug, Merlin decided that he better go and do some chores to give Morgana a chance to get changed. Right now he was serving dinner to Uther, Arthur and Gwen. Gwen looked slightly uncomfortable, maybe it was because she was new to being Lady Guinevere. Eating different food, doing new activities and wearing new clothes. She must feel so out of place.

Merlin poured some more wine into Arthur's cup successfully and went back to standing with his back to the wall.

"Father, it seems that Escetia is being controlled by an unknown person" Arthur said taking a bite of chicken, "We have tried to send scouts but none have returned yet".

"Have you sent scouts?" Uther asked dazed

"Yes we have Father, I just said that" Arthur said confused, looking at Gwen for support.

"I said have we sent any scouts?" Uther shouted, banging his fist onto the table. Then his eyes went glassy, staring into the distance.

"Father?" Arthur asked concerned, looking at the king.

"Scouts" He murmured "I despise scouts", shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of flies. Then Uther did something no one expected. He jumped up, a mad glint in his eye, got onto the table and started to dance. Arthur had his face in his hands, Gwen was looking at Uther horrified and Merlin was trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Merlin go and get Gauis now!" Arthur shouted, dogging the food that was flying off the table.

Merlin watched for a second more. Uther was now doing a fast jig, with Gwen unsuccessfully trying to coax him down from the table.

"Now!" Arthur partially screamed at Merlin.

Merlin sprinted from the room as fast as he could. Merlin laughed softly to himself, he knew Uther was recovering from madness but he had never danced on the table before.

He arrived at the door and hastily entered. The room was empty except for Gauis. Gwaine had left only an hour before, mumbling about how big headed and proud some of these knights where.

"Gauis?" Merlin asked, watching Gauis grab a bottle.

"Ah Merlin" Gauis looked at Merlin's face seeing the shadow of a laugh on it, "What's wrong?"

"It's Uther, he's dancing on the table" Merlin said, just about saying the words without laughing.

Gauis sighed and quickly picked up some bottles and put them into his bag, "Merlin your dinner is on the table…I think that's everything" He left hurriedly, closing the door loudly behind him.

Merlin watched his guardian leave, before picking up the plate and knocking on the door.

"Morgana it's only me" Merlin whispered through the door, and opened it. Morgana was sitting on the floor her hair wavy and glossy. She was wearing the purplish blue dress and she was smiling pleasantly at Merlin.

"You look lovely" Merlin said honestly, sitting on the floor opposite Morgana. It looked like Morgana was blushing but it was hard to see in the candle light.

"Thank you Merlin" She replied softly, fiddling with the edge of her sleeve.

"You must be hungry" Merlin said pushing the food towards Morgana.

She looked at Merlin before picking up the bread roll and sinking her teeth into it. Merlin to stared to eat, and in around ten minutes they had both devoured the plate of all its food. They talked about Morgana's latest dream which involved a goblin before relaxing into a silent stupor.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked. At the sound of his name Merlin looked lazily up at the sound of his name.

"hmmm" He replied.

"I was wondering if tomorrow that maybe we could go on a night ride?" Morgana asked anxiously

Merlin shot up and thought, _it can't do any harm and she must be dying for some fresh air._

"Yes, of course we can" Merlin said "I will get the horses ready in-between my chores and we will have to leave after Gauis has gone to sleep"

Morgana giggled excitedly and got up, "If we are going to be up all night then I think we should be getting sleep"

Merlin also got up, leaving the plate discarded on the floor.

"Goodnight" Merlin said gently

"Goodnight" Morgana replied, stepping forward and kissing his cheek. Morgana looked shocked by what she had just done and hurried to her "bed" slightly embarrassed. Merlin touched the place where her lips were just a moment ago and felt his magic burn hot in his veins.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the new chapter :D<p>

10 came up with Uther's dance. When I told her in my story I was going to make Uther mad she said can you make him dance? I told her I would. The she asked me a couple of days later, can he dance on a table *insert facepalm* and I told I would try. So blame her for that moment of madness. She also made me add the "I despise scouts" bit because of a funny doctor who sketch we saw.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but it will be soon.

Please Review! :D


	5. Night Ride

Chapter 5: Night Ride

Hello everyone, sorry about another long wait. I hope you like this chapter!

I would like to thank Ambah, Haylis, Mixle, Secretxdream, Weeping Angel Of Fear, Aviajja and Japanese Geshia Doll for alerting.

I would also like to thank windpoetry and secretxdream for adding to favourites.

I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing; noreallyidontcare, This Is Gallifrey, L.A.H.H, secretxdream and Weeping Angel Of Fear.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once again the sound of screaming woke Merlin up. The sunlight streamed through his window, which made him squint as he got out of bed and rushed to Morgana. She was shacking badly and was trying to hold back the sobs that she was making.<p>

Merlin sat next to Morgana unsure what to do, should he hug her, put his arm around her?

Morgana answered the question quickly by burying her head into his shoulder. He quickly put his arms around her.

The inevitable knock on door from Gauis followed a few seconds.

"Merlin are you ok...Are you crying?" His guardian asked worriedly though the door.

Morgana took a frightened gasp and immediately quietened down. "No Gauis, I'm fine" Merlin said, his voice cracking from its first use of the day.

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes it was, it was the same as before" Merlin replied.

"Right. Anyway, it's about time to get up so get ready, your breakfast is on the table. I'm going to do my rounds and collect some herbs so I might be late for lunch" Gauis said quickly.

Merlin could hear him rummage for a few things before closing the door.

Merlin noticed Morgana looking up at him, her red eyes and tear streaked face.

"What happened?" Merlin asked gently.

"It was my birthday and I was going to meet Morgause" She spat the name like venom, "But I fell…all the way down the stairs" Morgana subconsciously rubbed her left temple "It took me by surprise, I mean the doors closed by themselves, there was no breeze or anything"

"Your fine don't worry, Gauis fixed you up and you are about in no time" Merlin said hastily "Do you what some breakfast?"

Morgana nodded. Merlin went out and retrieved the soup and got two spoons. He came back and placed the soup between them, giving one spoon to Morgana.

"So what are your plans for today?" Merlin asked letting Morgana take the first sip.

"Change into another dress, sleep some more. I have no idea how I can sleep that much, but I close my eyes and I'm in a dream"

"Maybe your mind is trying to update you as fast as it can, so when you are not doing anything I suppose your mind takes any opportunity".

"Perhaps" Morgana said dreamily.

"Mind you I'm getting sick of my smirking, how does everyone put up with it? I hope in my next dream it slightly toned down.

"Yer" Merlin swallowed, foreseeing something that could go wrong.

_She's going to find out that Uther's her father. Should I tell her? It might be better if I do, she might get angry._

"Morgana, I have to tell you something, can you promise me that when I tell you, you won't get angry?"

"I promise, what is it?" Morgana replied curiously.

"You are going to find out that" Merlin paused for a second "Uther is your father" He looked at Morgana for her reaction. She looked taken aback and started to shake her head.

"You're lying" She said simply.

"I'm not lying" Merlin said delicately "Why would I lie about something like that?"

Morgana looked like she was mulling it over in her mind, then something seemed to have clicked and her mouth turned into a perfect o.

"It explains so much" Morgana stumbled over her words "Why he spent a year looking for me; he would not have done all that for his ward".

Merlin smiled, he thought that she would be angry, furious even, but she was not even close to that. She seemed happy about it. Like she was looking for an explanation to why Uther cared so much for his "ward".

"Merlin?" Morgana asked teasingly.

"Yes" he replied.

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

Realisation hit him with her words. He jumped up from his sitting position grabbed his jacket and ran. He could hear Morgana fall into a fit of laughter before locking the door and charging to Arthur's chambers.

OoOoOoO

Merlin rubbed his head gently. _Stupid prat. Why does he have to throw stuff at me? I did nothing wrong, well except being late. But I still brought him his breakfast. _He carried on walking down the corridor and with that his hand slowly slid from his head to his cheek. He was confused _did Morgana like him, really like him? Well she acted like nothing had happened earlier._ Merlin didn't know why but he sighed. _Did he have feelings for Morgana? No. Well maybe, I don't know._

He rounded a corner and noticed a figure walking towards him from the other direction.

"Gwaine"

Gwaine looked up off the floor at the mention of his name. His purple swollen eye was half closed, while the other was alert.

"Merlin" Gwaine slapped him on the back.

"How's your eye" Merlin asked.

"It hurts still, though I still had my revenge"

Merlin rolled his eyes "How?"

"I challenged Pellinore to a duel and won" Gwaine said proudly "He wasn't happy but he didn't start grumbling about how it didn't count, he's learning or he is too smart to be court complaining about us"

"That's good"

"So…who's the lucky lady?" Gwaine asked.

"What lady?" Merlin shot back quickly, mortified, Gwaine laughed.

"C'mon Merlin, it's written all over your face. I'm guessing she's kissed you on the cheek since you keep rubbing your cheek and that it is not public since you are pretending there is no lady"

Merlin immediately stopped rubbing his cheek which made Gwaine laugh again.

"Well there is no lady Gwaine, now I really need to do some chores" Merlin walked quickly away from Gwaine.

"You're an open book Merlin and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Gwaine called to Merlin's retreating figure.

OoOoOoO

The horses were ready and Gauis was finally asleep. Morgana adjusted her blood red hood on her hair so it hid her face.

"I think it would be best if you wore a cloak too" Morgana whispered, holding out a light blue cloak in her hands, the same one he had given to Arthur when he did the tournament. "Just in case"

"Fine" Merlin took the cloak from her hands, tried it around his neck and gently put the hood over his raven hair.

"It suits you" Morgana complemented, Merlin smiled from beneath his hood.

"Let's go then" Merlin said quietly. He opened the door and they both crept out of Merlin's small room. Gauis was sound asleep in his bed. They reached the door and Merlin opened it silently. With a swish of their cloaks they started to run down the corridors. Amazingly they were not interrupted once and when they got to the stables, the horses were waiting patiently for their riders. They climbed onto their horses, Morgana's a white with a long fringe covering its eyes and Merlin's a chestnut brown.

They Galloped out of the stables, there long cloaks billowing out behind them. Morgana kept her head bent as they exited the front gates. Thankfully the guards on duty didn't think it was unusual for two hooded figures to be riding out of the castle at midnight.

Merlin didn't know where they were going but a good sense of freedom filled him, Morgana, who was slightly in front, looked back at him and flashed him a huge smile. She must have the same feeling he does.

They entered a forest and trees engulfed them. They both slowed to a trot and they adsorbed their surroundings. There were tall trees illuminated by the moonlight and a twinkling stream ran past.

"Let's follow the stream" Morgana said, turning her horse towards the stream. Merlin followed. As they went deeper into the forest the stream became wider and wider till it wasn't a stream at all it was a river. Then the trees stopped and in front of them was a large glistening lake surrounded by multi-coloured flowers.

Merlin could hear Morgana gasp and whisper "It's beautiful".

Merlin could not disagree, it was beautiful.

"We should follow the river back" Merlin said reluctantly turning his horse from the lake. Morgana followed suit and they both trotted away from the lake, following the river that turned into a stream.

When they reached where the stream started they stopped and looked around. Trees surrounded them looming over them like giants. Morgana dismounted from her horse and grabbed on to one of the lower branches from a tree. She then raised her foot and placed it onto another low lying branch.

"What are you doing" Merlin asked confused.

"Picking flowers, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing" Morgana said climbing quickly up the tree. She pulled herself onto one of the braches high up in the tree and sat; a triumphant grin on her face.

"You should get up here, the view is great" Morgana called down.

Merlin placed one foot on the low lying branch and reached up for another, then lifting his other foot from the ground placed it onto another branch. As he climbed the easier it became. After a minuet he had climbed to the branch where Morgana was now beaming at him. She shuffled over to give Merlin some room to sit.

The view was breath-taking. Merlin could see the lake to the left of him and right he could see the walls of Camelot. "Wow" Merlin breathed.

They both looked at each over and leaned forward and their lips slowly met. Merlin quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry I-". Merlin was cut off by Morgana grabbing his scarf and placing her lips on his. He melted into her. He could feel his magic pulsing just beneath his skin. Merlin could see Morgana's eyes glowed golden just below her eyelids, and a strong breeze chilled the air. They gently pulled away, Morgana's golden eyes turning back into her olive eyes.

"Merlin. I think I'm falling in love with you"

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked this chapter :D<p>

I am really sorry about the wait again. I have had tests and still have a test to go (big whoop). I have also been working on other stories (more enthusiastic whoop). I'm also going away with the school on the weekend so I expect another update in two weeks time.

Please review :D


	6. Here in your arms

Chapter 6: Here in your arms

11- Sorry again for the long wait. I had writers block. It's not that I don't know what I'm writing (No worries about that, I known how this story ends since the first chapter), it just how to write it.

The chapter is named after a song called Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye which 10 showed to me and suggested as a chapter name.

I would like to thank the following people for alerting: wisegirl5, Bookworm4000 and thelastcenturian.

I would like to thank 37Guesses-1Truth, Bookworm4000, Locaxox and thelastcenturian for adding this story to your favourites.

I would also like to thank 37Guesses-1Truth, SohotforEdward, windpoetry, Weeping Angel Of Fear, LAHH, Elin Marc, noreallyidontcare and Chloe may for reviewing.

Apologising for the future, 10 warned me that this chapter is a bit listy, I will write a better chapter next time. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>They gently pulled away, Morgana's golden eyes turning back into her olive eyes.<em>

_"Merlin. I think I'm falling in love with you"_

Merlin's heart skipped a beat, had he just kissed Morgana? Had she just said that she was falling in love with him? He didn't know how he felt, but there was a content bubble rising in his throat.

Morgana's anxious face shone in the moonlight. His mind felt like mush. What could he say? I love you too? But was he in love with her? In the back of his mind he could hear a small voice screaming yes.

He felt Morgana slip her hand into his, he squeezed her hand to let her know that he was, well still there.

Merlin rested his back onto the trunk of the tree, Morgana shuffled over, still holding his hand and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Merlin mulled everything over in his mind, still thinking.

"Morgana" Merlin said breaking the silence.

Morgana looked up into Merlin's blue pools.

"I think I am falling in love with you to"

Morgana's face changed into a wide smile. She hugged Merlin tightly round the waist, he hugged back.

He could not help it but he was smiling. Maybe it was because he had always liked Morgana but what was the use in saying anything, he is a servant and she was a lady of the court.

He looked at the dark sky, with the glittering dots sparkling, though in the distance there was a tint of dark blue starting to creep up from the horizon.

"We need to get back to Camelot"

Morgana sighed, but nodded.

Merlin climbed down first, trying not to fall. A few seconds later Morgana gracefully jumped down beside him.

Both shifting their hoods so they covered their faces and clambered onto their horses and galloped off.

Soon they were riding past the guards at the gates and into the stables. They both dismantled their horses and crept into the candlelit corridors.

They silently walked to Gaius's chambers, their hands never parting. Quietly Merlin opened the old door; Gauis was thankfully still fast asleep in his bed. Merlin opened his own door and they both hurried through, closing the door behind them.

"Stay with me, till I fall asleep" Morgana whispered.

They settled down on Morgana's bed, it was cramped but cosy. Morgana rested her head upon Merlin's chest. He put his hand on her shoulder.

He listened to her gentle deep breaths, running one hand through her raven hair. Nothing could be more relaxing, letting his eyes droop slowly into the darkness.

OoOoOo

A sweat voice was calling his name softly. Merlin opened his bleary eyes, slowly a blurry figure came into focus, her shining olive eyes looking into his sapphire ones.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked quietly "Gauis was calling for you, he says you're late".

Merlin groaned getting up slowly, then realised what she had just said and shot up, quickly changing his shirt.

"I will see you at lunch" Merlin said in a rush.

"Ok. Just go!" Morgana urged, giggling slightly.

Merlin ran out of the room, flashing Morgana a smile before leaving.

OoOoOo

Merlin stumbled through the old door, his hands filled with dusty armour. His tummy rumbled from the lack of food from missing breakfast. Gauis had left earlier to deal with another of the king's outbursts. Though as Gauis always did, he had left his lunch on the table. Letting the armour tumble out of his hands and onto the table, he picked up the plate and walked to his room. He knocked softly and opened the door. Morgana was lying in her bed, her ebony hair falling like a curtain over her sleeping face.

Merlin placed the plate on his bed, walked over to Morgana and crouched beside her.

"Morgana" Merlin whispered, shacking her shoulder gently.

Morgana's eyes fluttered open, her greeny eyes adjusting to her surroundings.

"Merlin" She said softly and reached up to hug him. Merlin hugged her back, then released her.

"I brought food" Merlin said, getting up and grabbing the plate and sitting down again.

It was not much to eat between the them, but they still tucked in, talking about Merlin's chores, Uther's sickness and Morgana's new dreams, her latest one concluding in Gwen finding her brother.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked curiously.

"What is it?" Merlin asked back with equal curiosity.

"I was wondering if we could go back to that lake, I mean it was so beautiful. I bet it would look stunning in the day"

"I suppose I could try and ask Arthur for a day off tomorrow" Merlin replied, Morgana gave Merlin an indulgent smile.

Merlin picked up the now empty plate and span it in his hands, "I'll go and ask him now". He got up and left the room leaving the plate discarded on the table.

OoOoOo

Arthur stood by the window gazing into the court yard below. Gwen was helping an elderly woman carry some bags. The woman's young grandson offered a purple flower to Gwen, who accepted it with a modest smile and placed it around her ear.

Arthur smiled to himself. Gwen loved helping the people.

"Arthur" A voice called.

The Prince turned his blonde head in the direction of the voice. To his utter non surprise he saw Merlin running towards him.

"What?" Slightly annoyed that he had disrupted his musing.

"I was wondering if you could give me the day off tomorrow."

Arthur raised his eye brow, "Why?"

"Gauis wants me to go and pick some herbs" Merlin said quickly.

"And that takes all day?" Arthur asked sceptically.

Merlin seemed to stall for a moment, biting his lip, "It's a rare type of herb, it will take me a day to find and collect" He finally replied.

Arthur suspiciously looked at Merlin and sighed "Fine".

Merlin beamed and walked away, leaving Arthur feeling slightly confused.

"What was that about?" A lower voice asked and a figure stepped out from the alcove.

"Gwaine? Why were you standing there the whole time?" Arthur questioned.

"I was waiting to jump out scare you" Gwaine replied with a cheeky grin "So Merlin wants to go and "collect herbs"" Gwaine said scratching his stubble.

"What are you suggesting?" Arthur queried.

"I don't know, maybe he is not going to collect herbs" Gwaine carefully said.

"Then what?" Arthur exclaimed, then thought and slowly said "Gwaine? Are you willing to follow Merlin for me tomorrow?"

"Sure. For a price"

Arthur through again "Free mead for a week?"

"Done" Gwaine said quickly before Arthur could change his mind.

Arthur turned back to the window, unhappy to see that Gwen had now left the courtyard.

"Cum on, let's go and do some training" Arthur said, clapping Gwaine on the back.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was ok, I promise that the next one will be better.<p>

Another apology, it's going to be another long wait.

Please review! :D

*Silly fangirl bit. Did anyone see the 7 second small trailer? I'm well excited now!*


	7. Love can make you do strange things

Chapter 7-Love can make you do strange things.

Hope everybody had a great summer!

Sorry this is really late. I won't give you an explanation because you have read so many and are probably bored of reading them now.

I would like to thank the following for alerting my story, mistymorning86, ElvinaPotter and Scream-Me-A-Dream.

I would like to thank darkest passion of love, appleattack1, Meggie cronwall and TsukihanaYUE for adding this story to your favourites.

I would like thank L.A.H.H, Elin Marc, Meggie cronwall and noreallyidontcare (Thank you for telling me about the spelling mistake, it is unintentional) for reviewing.

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The darkness had settled outside, the only things illuminating the sky was the clear full moon and the stars that twinkled innocently.<p>

Merlin held Morgana's hand in his, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his hand. She sobbed silently into his shoulder, Merlin ran his other hand through her glossy midnight hair.

Morgana had woken without making a sound and burst into noiseless tears. Merlin woke up to find Morgana crying, slightly confused, he took her into a hug and she had told him that she had framed Gwen for being a sorceress.

Merlin had just been able to convince her that Gwen was still alive, so he was letting her calm down before they have to leave.

They had decided yesterday that it would be safer for Morgana to travel under the veil of darkness the night provided, with Merlin traveling back to collect supplies and not raising suspicion for being gone for some of the night.

Morgana finally got up and whispered "We need to get going".

Merlin nodded in agreement, picking up the blue cloak, even though the veil of darkness was good cover it was a clear night with a full moon and he would preferably like to keep unrecognised when riding at the dead of night with a mysterious hooded figure.

Flicking up his hood, making sure it completely hid his face, he opened the door silently and they both stalked across the room. Gauis was fast asleep in his bed, snoring now and then.

They finally reached the door on the other side and opened it, it squeaked a bit but Gauis showed no signs of waking up. Sighing in relief, Merlin closed the door and hurried down the corridor with Morgana.

There were few interruptions in getting to the stables, only having to slip into the shadows twice to avoid guards.

The stables were empty apart from the horses. They both in unison climbed onto their horses and rode out, the familiar feeling of the wind rushing across his face greeted him.

The guards didn't look twice at two hooded figures riding out of Camelot.

It took around an hour in the darkness to locate the place they had decided they would meet.

The clearing was lit by the moon in the sky. They both dismounted from their horses and faced each-other. They both leaned forward and their lips met. Merlin wished that the moment would not end, but he pulled out from the kiss.

"Stay safe" He whispered, clasping both her hands in his.

Morgana nodded, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, you have done so much for me" Her sweet voice breathed into his ear.

Merlin allowed her hands to slip out of his grip and he watched her climb up the tree. When she was high enough in the tree, the leaves completely hiding her, Merlin mounted his horse and headed back to Camelot.

OoOoOo

The morning was bright and cheery, the birds sang from the battlements.

Merlin secured the basket to the saddle of the horse. He had managed to get the basket from one of the kitchen servants, who he had managed to convince that the food was for a picnic for Arthur and Gwen.

He smiled to himself, nothing could ruin this day with just him and Morgana.

Merlin mounted his horse and rode out of the stables, the wind catching his hair. Navigating the forest was harder than he thought. Everything looked different in the daylight.

"Merlin over here"

Merlin looked around and saw Morgana rushing towards him, her jet black hair flowing behind her.

Merlin dismounted and walked towards her. At closer exception she seemed to have the light faded streaks of tear tracks running down her face but the smile that had spread across her face seemed to deny anything was wrong.

Merlin lead his horse forward by the rains, Morgana walked steadily beside him till they got to the clearing were she ran to her own horse and lead it forward.

They walked through the dense forest in silence.

The sound of flowing water started to get louder and soon they were travelling further downstream next to the river.

Merlin heard Morgana gasp from beside him, but he didn't blame her. The water in the lake shone in the sunlight, the flowers surrounding it were blooming in all different colours.

Tying the horses to a tree nearest to the lake, Merlin unfastened the bag. Finding the best spot he could find, Merlin pulled out a blanket and spread it across the ground. Before he could even sit down Morgana had grabbed his hand and was leading him to the lake.

"What?" Merlin spluttered, completely court off guard.

"I didn't come all this way not to go for a swim" Morgana replied, letting go of his hand and unbuttoning her purple coat, revealing a dark blue under layer that remind Merlin of what she wore when they found her after Gwen was kidnapped the first time, well minus the cuts and bruises.

She slid of her shoes and slipped into the sparkling water. Briefly she was submerged by the water, but her head broke the surface of the water. Morgana smiled happily before swimming further into the lake.

Merlin unbuckled his boots and pulled off a sock. Slowly he dipped his foot into the shinning water. A shiver ran from his toes to his head. The water was freezing. He could hear Morgana calling for him to get in.

Trying to ignore the spreading numbness coming from his submerged foot, Merlin carefully took off his jacket and his remaining sock.

Deeply regretting what he was about to do, Merlin slowly lowered himself into the icy water.

The water rose to Merlin's shoulders. He shivered as he swam across the lake, being careful not to get his head underwater. Merlin was never taught how to swim since there was no need to learn how in Ealdor. So he was doing a basic stroke that Morgana was doing earlier and trying to copy it the best he could. Morgana on the other hand seemed to have had years of experience, easily cutting through the water.

Suddenly darkness covered his vision, as two soft hands placed themselves over his eyes.

"Guess who" said a soft teasing voice came from behind him.

Merlin span around seeing Morgana's face alight with happiness. She dropped her arms around his neck and tapped his nose lightly.

"You take your shoes, socks and your jacket of but you don't take off you scarf"

Merlin tilted his head to the side, as if to say yep.

Morgana giggled and placed one of her soft hands upon his cheek, but immediately removed it with a wince.

"You're freezing. Let's get out before you catch a death if a cold"

Merlin hastily agreed for he could no longer feel his legs.

Morgana reached the edge first and was pulling on her long purple coat when Merlin had finally pulled himself up. Morgana rushed over to him, clutching his jacket and helped him into it.

They both settled down upon the blanket Merlin had laid down, Morgana laying her head in the crook of his neck and began to make a colourful wildflower chain.

The sun slowly dried them out, the glorious late summer sun high in the clear blue sky.

Merlin turned his head slightly to watch Morgana thread a purple flower into a blue one.

Her pale skin had been cleared of the tear stains she had earlier, her brow was creased in concentration.

"You were upset earlier" Merlin said, breaking their comfortable silence.

Morgana court off guard ripped the chain in half. She looked up to look at him and grimaced.

"Well yes and no" Morgana replied.

Merlin raised his eyebrow to show he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I woke up the first time because I was crowned queen" she spoke the words like venom "I just felt disgusted with myself. I could not understand how, even if I was not in my right mind, I could do those things and think that way"

A tear trailed down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"I managed to fall asleep again and it was like time was going fast again. Then time slowed down and I was looking for Morgause. I walked into a room and she was on the floor unconscious. I ran to her and you told me that it was over and I said that it had only just begun. Then I started screaming and the room was crumbling around me, but then I felt like I was being let go. I could only see a thick fog around me, and then I was back in that destroyed room. I was too scared to shout for help but I think I might have shouted out with my magic. Then you walked through the door, saw me and I woke up" Morgana took a deep breath after her long explanation. "I just burst into tears, but they were not sad tears, I think I was happy that these nightmares are now over. Well now you know why I was upset". She looked down at the torn chain in her hands.

"Everything that goes wrong is because of magic, maybe it does make people evil"

"Don't think that. It's the person who uses it, magic itself does not make anyone evil"

"And you would know how?" She pierced him with a hard, desperate stare.

"Because you have magic and you are not evil"

Morgana gave a disbelieving huff and got up, dropping her broken chain as she walked away, her arms crossed in a sulk.

Merlin sighed, picking up the torn flowers and laying them in his palm. If only she knew how beautiful and good magic could be used for. It is not always used for destruction.

He looked up to see Morgana lying back on a tree taking deep breaths. She was scared, scared of turning evil. The Gauis sounding part of his brain was screaming at him not to do what he was about to do.

Merlin dropped the flowers to the ground and stood for a few seconds, breathing deeply. He walked slowly towards Morgana, laying his back against the tree.

"You alright" Merlin asked kindly.

"Do you think I am alright? I might turn evil any second so sure, I'm alright" Morgana snapped back, but seaming to have just realised what she had just said quickly said "I didn't mean to snap it's that, I'm so scared what might happen to me. I have never felt so lost and alone".

"You don't have to feel alone anymore, because I know how it feels because...because I have been through it too"

Morgana looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean" She stuttered.

Merlin raised his closed hand and whispered "Forbærnan" Into it. After a glitter of gold shined over his eyes he opened his fingers to reveal a flame dancing in the centre of his palm.

Morgana looked at the fire flickering in his palm, quickly catching his eyes before looking back into the flames.

"How long" She whispered "How long have you had magic?"

"Ever since I could remember" Merlin said closing his hand, extinguishing the flame.

"Why did you never tell me before?"

"Because you were the kings ward, I thought that you would turn me in" He bowed his head, ashamed "I realise now that if you knew you were not alone then you might not have gone to Morgause and be enchanted".

Morgana went from cold and annoyed to kind and comforting. "You were not to know of the repercussions for not telling me, you cannot blame yourself for everything wrong I have done"

Merlin looked up and grimaced thanks to her.

"But everything I have seen of magic has shown me that it is evil"

Merlin turned to face Morgana and held out his hand "Magic can be used for good and be so beautiful. Let me show you".

Morgana looked curiously at Merlin then took his hand.

He led her forward and bowed "Would you care to dance?" Merlin asked.

"Ok..." Morgana answered slightly confused but still curtsied to him.

Merlin raised his head and seemed to addresses everything "dail ar y coed blodau yn y dŵr daear yn y llyn, natur helpu i wneud cerddoriaeth".

Everything around them stared to chime together. The trickling of the water, the wind running through the trees, it seemed that nature was making a beautiful yet unnatural (but it had to be natural) sound. Even the birds added their own music to accompany the song.

Merlin looked awkwardly around then said "I don't know how to dance".

Morgana, who was staring at everything in a stunned awe, snapped back to Merlin as he spoke and laughed.

"I'll show you then" she giggled "Right, to start with place one hand on my waist and you hold my hand in the other".

Merlin followed her instructions, blushing as he placed his hand upon her waist. Morgana placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Just follow what I do" she said and started to take steps in time with the unearthly sound.

Merlin tried to move in time, trying not to trip on Morgana's long coat trail.

But the inevitable happened, Merlin stumbled mid-turn on Morgana's dress and fell backwards to the floor dragging Morgana on top of him.

"Sorry" Merlin spluttered.

Morgana got up and helped him to his feet. The music had faltered when Merlin had fallen and had now changed to a much slower rhythm. She placed her arms round his neck and he naturally placed his hand around her waist. She was so close to him, too close. He could see all the different shades of green reflecting from her eyes. She had her head tilted upwards looking deep into his own eyes. He bent his head and their lips met. It was small and gentle kiss, which they parted from quickly. Morgana had a small smile caressing her lips and Merlin knew that he was blushing again.

They silently hand in hand went to sit on the blanket and began lunch. Because the kitchen staff thought that the food they were preparing was for Arthur and Guinevere they had the best food they had, had in a while. There were strawberries, grapes, a dozen or so chicken legs and other delicacies only available for wealthy noble people.

Morgana ate hungrily for she had not eaten any breakfast and felt starving, but she still ate in a lady like way even if she was eating hurriedly. When she had finished she excused herself and went to dip her feet into the water. Merlin watched her pick up some flowers and began to make a chain again.

Merlin himself had not eaten much because he was thinking. He loved Morgana and she loved him, well he thought she did. Well they did just kiss. Would it be so stupid to do what he was thinking? The Gauis sounding part of his brain was shouting at him again but decided to ignore it again.

He cupped his hands and whispered "Forbærnan". With a golden shine over his eyes the dancing flames danced upon his hands again. Thinking hard again he tried to remember the correct spell.

"Gwnewch gylch" He felt the gold glitter over his eyes but the flames stayed flickering in his hand, unchanged. Slightly annoyed Merlin tried another spell.

"Gadewch y tân yn troi at fetel wneud cylch" Another flash of gold glowed on his eyes and the fire changed in his hand. It twisted and moulded itself into a reddish golden ring. It was plain but elegant and Merlin thought it was beautiful.

Going to the water's edge, Merlin picked up a water lily floating on the surface and carefully placed it inside. Whispering "gau eich petalau" The flowers petals closed, leaving the ring counselled inside.

He placed the flower back upon the water and breathed "Ewch i Morgana ac agored pan fyddwch yn cyrraedd ei". Merlin watched the flower float slowly away in the direction of Morgana.

Merlin walked over to where Morgana was sitting and sat beside her. Morgana acknowledged him with a satisfied smile and looked down at the finally finished chain.

"Here" Merlin carefully picked up the flowers and placed them upon Morgana's raven locks.

She looked into the water to see her reflection in the water and her smile broadened, then her features turned to curiosity as she watched the lily propel itself forward, standing still right in front of Morgana.

She scooped up the flower carefully from the water and placed it on the grass between herself and Merlin.

The lily's pinkish petals opened to reveal the glittering ring Merlin had placed there moments before. Morgana's shocked face looked at Merlin, she seemed to want to speak but could not get the words out.

"Morgana, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Merlin picked up the ring and continued "Will you marry me?"

Morgana still looked shocked but it quickly changed to happiness.

"Yes" She stuttered "Yes".

Merlin felt a new feeling wash over him, like he was filled with a hot liquid that spread from his fingertips to his toes and it made him feel that he was the happiest person alive. He slipped the ring onto Morgana's finger, which she returned with a quick kiss to the lips and a hug.

They were going to be alright, weren't they?

OoO Earlier that day, aka chapter 7.5: Gwaine the amazing sneaking super spy OoO

He made his horse trot quietly behind Merlin. He had brought everything he needed for a spy mission, his sword, food and two water skins filled with mead, well one and a half now.

Gwaine had only just caught up with Merlin after sleeping in late. Well it wasn't his fault, he had a late night and mead doesn't drink itself.

Merlin seemed to be lost, then Gwaine could he a girl's voice calling Merlin's name. He dismounted and made a mental note which tree he tied his horse to.

Gwaine followed at a distance, he could just about see the girl now. She was quite pretty with dark hair. She was vaguely familiar, though he didn't know why. She wore an embroidered dress coat thing that suggested that she must be a noble woman. Maybe that was why Merlin tried to keep it quiet. A servant and a noble woman, it was an impossible relationship, well Arthur and Gwen don't count. She's a lady now anyway.

Gee they were boring just walking along in silence. He took a deep draft from his mead filled water skin. I mean he could at least talk to her. They walked next to river for a while till they reached a sparkling lake.

Gwaine sat behind a tree and watched his friend and his lady friend from there.

The girl seemed quite excited and immediately pulled Merlin over to the water's edge. She took off her coat and dipped into the water.

Merlin being the woose he was, took his time to get into the water.

This was getting painful. Watching Merlin "swim" while the girl swam behind and surprised him. Just as it was about to get interesting they got out.

Gwaine was halfway through his second water skin when he noticed that they were talking again. He could not hear them but whatever they were talking about was deeply distressing the lady. She eventually got up and walked away and leaned back on the tree Gwaine was hiding behind. He could hear the girl's deep breathing. Moments later Merlin joined her.

Gwaine hardly dared to breath, he really didn't want to be caught spying on his best friend while he was in the middle of an argument with his girlfriend.

"You alright?" He heard Merlin ask. Bit of a stupid question and the lady seemed to agree with him.

"Do you think I am alright? I might turn evil any second so sure, I'm alright" but then she immediately changed tact "I didn't mean to snap it's that, I'm so scared what might happen to me. I have never felt so lost and alone"

What did she mean? Scared of what might happen to her? Never felt so lost and alone? Was she pregnant? No Gwaine don't rush to conclusions, Merlin would not do something like that.

"You don't have to feel alone anymore, because I know how it feels because...because I have been through it too"

Right, my query is defiantly wrong, over wise that would be really odd.

"What do you mean?"

Yes I want to know too.

"Forbærnan"

Well that wasn't an answer... Wait was that magic?

Gwaine chanced a quick look and to his surprise there was a small flickering flame in the centre of Merlin's hand. He quickly hid behind the tree again and checked how much he had drunk.

_Dam I've run out_, he thought tipping the now empty water skin upside down before discarding it on the floor.

It wasn't like he was a lightweight when it came to drinking but it was enough to make his disoriented. Maybe the flame was a product from drinking too much, but then again what if it wasn't? Magic was a dark and dangerous art that should not be tampered with, or so most people thought (especially in Camelot), though he had never seen proof of this. If this was a dark skill would Merlin be showing it to his girlfriend? And anyway when was Merlin suddenly a sorcerer? Merlin was his best friend, surly he would have told him. But maybe Merlin thought that he would freak out if he told him and turn him into Uther. Thanks for trusting me mate.

"How long" Gwaine could just hear the girl ask "How long have you had magic?"

"Ever since I could remember"

So Merlin was born with magic. What the hell is someone with magic doing in Camelot? Though it explains why he hasn't told anyone. It's not like he can stop using it, it would have become instinctive, like sword fighting. Learn it young and it stays with you forever (well as long as you practice).

"Why did you never tell me before?"

Hmm, her response seams to back up the magic theory, though he could just have been showing her something in his hand. And speaking of hands.

Gwaine lifted his hands in fount of his face and wiggled his fingers. He was seeing double, nothing out of the ordinary.

Ooooo, another water skin.

Gwaine blindly reached out for the "new" water skin and brought it to his lips before chucking in away in annoyance. Who even leaves empty water skins around anyway?

"Be enchanted" Merlin finished.

Dam now he had missed what he just said, it might have been important. Right he would have to pay more attention now.

"You were not to know of the repercussions for not telling me, you cannot blame yourself for everything wrong I have done"

Huh? What had he missed? What repercussions? Gwaine fidgeted where he was sitting. He could feel the strange tingling sensation that preceded pins and needles. He straightened his legs out in the hope it would stop the full blown pins and needles.

"But everything I have seen of magic has shown me that it is evil" The girl stated.

It seems that the magic theory is probably true now. Gwaine was relived to find that the tingling sensation was now receding and sighed in relief.

"Magic can be used for good and be so beautiful. Let me show you"

Gwaine was now ninety nine point nine per cent sure that Merlin had magic. A zero point one per cent of him still felt that if he did have magic then he would have told him.

He watched as the couple walked away from the tree, allowing Gwaine to breathe more easily and chance another look.

The noble looking lady had cheered up considerably and was looking at Merlin with curiosity. Merlin bowed to her and she curtsied back. Gwaine watched in confusion, why are they bowing?

Merlin raised his head as if to address everything and said loudly "dail ar y coed blodau yn y dŵr daear yn y llyn, natur helpu i wneud cerddoriaeth"

Everything started to chime together, the rustle of leaves, the flowing water from the river nearby, even the birds! It was the strangest music Gwaine had ever heard. But now there was no denying it now Merlin had magic!

Yes he was slightly drunk but he knew the difference between things his brain was making up and what it wasn't most of the time. Should he tell anyone? No, he couldn't believe that he even thought of that. Merlin trusted him and though he did come here to spy and report back to Arthur he could just say he was with a girl he didn't recognise. No need to mention the fact that magic was involved and that Gwaine had got drunk one third into the mission (though Arthur would probably figure that bit out).

Gwaine continued watching and saw to his amazement that the couple were now waltzing in time to the music.

Maybe he had drunk too much but he felt parched. Gwaine licked his lips to moisten them. He really wanted a drink.

Gwaine got up and wobbled forward. Feeling confident that he would not be spotted or fall over after one step, he tried to retrace his steps back to his horse. He followed the river back to the clearing where he had first seen the lady and looked around for his horse. To his dismay he could not find her anywhere but what he could find where hoof shaped marks leading away from the clearing. Gwaine sighed deeply, looked like he was walking for his drink.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit long, but I hope that makes up for my lateness.<p>

The good news is that I have already started chapter 9, the bad news is that I start school tomorrow so I am going to try and write what I can when I can so I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, so look out for it.

Please Review! :D


End file.
